


Nicked

by blerdxlines



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, Side Effects, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: An accident has left you with a harmless wound from Dracula's fangs.Ancient texts state that the bite from a vampire's fang has the ability to send humans into an extremely aroused state... but what about a nick?
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Nicked

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your name.

As typical with the drab scenery of the manor, Castlevania was still and lifeless this afternoon.

The only place you could find solace in living--or rather, bubbling-- things was Vlad's elaborate laboratory that he was gracious enough to let you use.

You'd passed most of the day taking down notes in your leather-bound artists block completely undisturbed by your host. So needless to say, you were completely oblivious when he-- as mischievous as he is dashing-- drew close to you from behind and gazed over your shoulder, muttering, "Intriguing."

Instinctually you raised your hands in defense, nearly popping him right in the jaw.

Typical of the vampire race, Vlad's reflexes were plenty fast, but in this instance, not fast enough.

" _Damn._ " He cursed, nursing his bloodied lip.

" _God_ \-- I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He exhaled, stilling his rising anger. "It's alright. It's just a mere flesh wound. Believe me, I've healed from far worse."

"Don't sneak up I'm me like that! I was so--"

He licked away the blood from his skin, freezing momentarily as a look of shock painted his face.

" ** _Give me your hand._** " He rushed to your side, flipping over your palm to reveal a good-sized set of nicks on your knuckles.

" _You're bleeding_." He gasped.

" _Oh_ , I suppose you're right. It's just a flesh wound, nothing to worry about."

Vlad was not as satisfied however, cupping your injured hand ever so urgently.

" _Y/N_. Was this would already there or did my fangs cut you?"

Aside from less than thirty seconds ago, Vlad had never held you so close. You worried he could see the nervous sweat or the anxious tremble in your fingers.

"I-I'm not sure. It's so small I barely noticed."

"-- ** _Tell me Y/N_.**" He stared into your eyes with a deep intensity. " _Did you enter with this wound or not?_ "

You reflexively pulled your arm against your side, "-- _Why are you so concerned?_ It's a simple nick, _nothing more._ "

He strummed his fingers through his hair nervously, pacing back and forth as you looked on, like a concerned spectator.

"--What does it feel like?" He interjected.

" _Nothing_ , Vlad. It's a nick--" " ** _\--WHAT_** _does it feel like?_ Is there a sting? A tingling? Tell me, what are you feeling in your hand right now?"

You swallowed tentatively at his sharp change in tone, glancing down at the floor.

"I suppose it tingles a bit."

With the rise of his hand, a book levitated from the ceiling length bookcase decorating the far wall, falling open on the table in front of him.

His eyes scanned the page with a look of strict dedication only to be replaced by a look of worry.

" _Vlad_ , what in heavens is happening?"

He blinked the looming thoughts away, collecting himself. He shut the book with a newly relaxed visage, turning to face you.

"I apologize for my sudden change in demeanor, but." He swallowed. "I'm afraid you will not be returning home tonight, as you originally planned. You must remain here in my manor for the evening."

Taken aback by his statement, you backed away from the man.

"What do you mean I ' _must remain_ '? That wasn't what we agreed upon. I must return to the village before sunrise or the people will grow suspi--" "--When you were wounded by my fangs, you were poisoned with a powerful aphrodisiac." He continued, reluctance tinging his voice. "If you leave now... you will not arrive before it begins to take effect."

" _A vampire aphrodisiac...?_ " You scoffed, smiling in disbelief. "I do not believe in such things."

"This is no matter of magic nor fairytale. The ancient texts confirm it. Therefore. I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to leave this manor."

You glared at each other in prolonged silence, save the sound of bubbling beakers.

The slim chance that you believed him steadily began to grow as you felt your hand begin to tingle and throb.

" _Well_." You started. "How do you intend to treat me?"

* * *

Your whimpers seemed to echo through the manor as Vlad paced every corridor in its entirety. Even in the deep dungeons below, he felt the call of his namesake falling flippantly from your lips.

As he neared your door again, your distress seemed to have died down to just tired whimpers until he entered the room.

" _Vlad_." You swallowed, voice hoarse with desperation. "Look at me, _please_ , _Vlad?_ "

"No. Y/N. You don't know what you--"

"-- _Touch me, please,_ _Vlad_." You urged, desperately rubbing your thighs together. " _Please, sir, I'm so hot_."

" _Don't. Please. Y/N, stop._ " He pleaded, riddled with guilt and shame.

Even now, limbs tied to the bedposts in what is quite essentially your cell, you appeared more defiant than ever.

" _Vlad--_ " You mewled, tugging against your restraints as he pressed his hand over your mouth.

Racing thoughts came looming back into his mind as he stared down at you, sweat dotting your skin.

 _What a poor, pitiful soul._ You asked of none of this. It was his own actions that led to this. How cruel it was of him to tie you down as if you were some sort of _vile_ creature.

In truth, it was _he_ who was truly vile.

A deep tugging in his gut urged him to right this wrong, in some way. To offer you some mercy as a form of relief.

He raised the hem of your skirt to your knees, spreading your legs apart, his hands gliding across your sweat gleamed flesh.

Your muffled pleas fell silent as his hand slipped up your thigh, grazing your thoroughly soaked panties just enough that he noticed the shine upon pulling his hand away.

Your lips moved against his palm as he met your gaze, searching for a sign of consensus in you.

"May I?"

You nodded fervently, your eyes communicating such desperation as your thighs trembled for the touch of his hand.

"Forgive me..."

He raised his hand, unbuttoning his cape, letting it fall to the floor, followed by his ornate black trenchcoat.

"As I'm sure you'll soon become aware that it's been some time since I've..."

His hand hovered over the bodice of your off-shoulder blouse.

"Accompanied a woman in this way."

You watched in lip bitten suspense as his talonous nails dragged down the center of your laced up waistcoat, severing the ties, almost seamlessly.

Your body inadvertently arched as his fingers trailed down your stomach, ghosting over your pelvis.

" ** _Please_.**" Just barely audible, fell from your lips.


End file.
